


If You'd Just Listen

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron really thought after ten years, his team would see Spencer different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'd Just Listen

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

Aaron was worried about the text he got from his lover. He knew that Spencer had gone out with Garcia, Morgan, JJ, and a visiting Prentiss. He remembered that they had said they were going to a club. A quick text to Dave had gotten him the name of said club. The club wasn't the normal places that Morgan and Garcia tried to get Spencer to go to. Instead it was a much more muted place. Closer to a bar but with a nice dance floor. It was a geek heaven. Each pool table had images from various movies and tv shows. He recognized the Firefly and Doctor Who tables easily. He'd have to remember this place and bring Spencer back. 

Looking around, he spotted his three agents and Prentiss but not Spencer. He looked at the four and found that they were looking at another table. There he finally saw Spencer who was looking freaked out with a man and a woman on either side of him, the four were keeping him in the center of the booth. Spencer had his legs up, head tucked on knees and arms wrapped around said legs. The two women had hands on his shoulders, rubbing. The two men looked at him like he was a feast and they were starving. 

"What's going on?" Aaron asked as he stepped up to the table. All four faces spun to look at him. 

"Trying to get Reid to loosen up," Garcia answered. 

"He doesn't look too happy." 

"Hotch, he's not been on a date since Maeve died. I get it the boy misses her but look how long it took for him to find her and even then he never actually put himself out there to find her. He just needs some confidence. He's been doing a lot better on a work front with that but personally. Hell, he tried to tell us that he had plans tonight but when pressed he wouldn't say what."

Aaron's heart clenched at Morgan's words. Spencer didn't say what the plans were because Aaron wanted their relationship to be a secret from the team, at least for a little while longer. It had started a little close to the loss of Maeve and Aaron just wasn't ready to have the others in his life like that but looking at his miserable lover. Aaron was seeing what the secrecy was doing to him. He was enduring this for _him_.

"He even tried to tell us he was dating but he wouldn't tell us her name, saying that he wanted privacy in his relationship," JJ offered. Aaron nodded. 

Mind made up, Aaron strode over to the table. The two men looked up at him and dismissed him after looking up and down. 

"Butt out," one of them said but Aaron didn't know which as his eyes were locked on Spencer who hadn't even looked up. 

"Find your own virgin," the woman on Spencer's left said and that prompted a laugh from Aaron. Which had Spencer looking up, hope in his eyes.

"Sorry, Ma'am, I don't know who told you that Spencer was a virgin but they were sadly mistaken. Now please remove your hands from him."

"You and what army?" One of the men said. 

"The only army I need. Me and my badge and gun." Aaron parted his jacket and showed off both. 

"They all have badges as well." The woman on the right said, waving her hand at the table with the four agents.

"Okay, then how about the fact that he doesn't want you and only wants his boyfriend?"

"The God at the other table said that he'd try to tell us he was taken. If you are saying that you are his boyfriend, prove it." The man on the left said as Aaron stared him down. 

Aaron turned and looked at Spencer and held out his hand. He'd noticed the table was bolted into the ground. Spencer looked at him unsure but uncurled, stepping up onto the table. Aaron stayed close to where when Spencer stepped down, he did so ending up flush against him. The blush started on Spencer's face, Aaron reached out and ran a knuckle down his cheek. 

"Car's outside. I'll join you after talking to the team." Aaron cupped his cheeks and tilted his head up for a kiss. Spencer startled but opened his lips at the first brush of tongue. The younger man moaned and sunk into his body in the way only a long time lover would. He whined when Aaron pulled back but smiled and walked towards the door. He looked at the four scattered at the table. "Unlike what his friends told you, Spencer hasn't been a virgin in many years. Just because one doesn't like to talk about their sex life doesn't mean they don't have one. Have a good night."

Aaron turned to the team and smiled as he walked over towards them. There were four shocked faces looking at him. He pulled his wallet from his pocket and laid down a fifty on the table. "If you guys would ask him without making it seem like it's shameful that he doesn't talk about his dates. He would have also told you that his virginity in all counts was lost in college before he turned 18. His mother raised him to respect his partners so no he wouldn't give you any of the nitty gritty. The funny thing, Dave could have told you this as well. Or Blake or even Callahan. Spencer said that before Maeve died you made the comment that you and him hadn't talked. I think this proved to him that it wasn't just that. Now Jack is waiting for us at home."

Turning, Aaron started away but his name called out had him looking back. Morgan was standing up. "How long have you two been...a couple?"

"Since Rapid City, South Dakota. Dave, Blake, and I took him drinking. He didn't drink but he talked. It's remarkable what he talks about if he knows that he's not going to be judged at all for what he says. Maybe the four of you should think about that. Have some drinks on me."

Aaron didn't let the calls of his name pull him back. He found Spencer sitting in the front seat of the car with his messenger bag in the back. He hadn't had it on him when he'd left the club. A raised eyebrow while looking at it had Spencer smiling at him. He opened the driver's side door and sat down. Spencer's keys were in the ignition. 

"Morgan had it locked in his trunk. Said I'd get it back when I learned to have fun. I liberated it." 

"Well Jack is waiting at home with Doctor Who cued up. Something about a silent library."

" _Silence in the Library_. It's followed by _Forest of the Dead_. I love those episodes. Jack's seen them before but I think you'll like them." Spencer's hand moved across the car to rest on his knee. Aaron took the touch for what it was. 

"Why didn't you leave? Or text me something other than you weren't coming over tonight?"

"I...We had the case with the Troys. I asked Loker out to coffee afterward. I was asking as a friend and when she found out I was dating someone else, she still went with me. We had a lot of fun."

"I remember." Aaron had remembered. Spencer had been so upset that he'd come to him after. Spencer had replayed every bit of their conversations together and had asked for his opinion on whether he was flirting. Aaron had said no. Friendly yes, flirty, no. 

"I guess that Morgan took that I was scared of starting something. I don't know what he thought I was scared of. They know?"

"Yes. You didn't answer my question." Aaron knew how good at dodging questions his lover could be.

"Garcia said she'd take me leaving as a reason to figure out what I'm hiding in my life. My financial records would show that I've been buying things for a kid around Jack's age but not a lot of different charges. It wouldn't take long. I figured that at some point I could make an escape from them. I didn't want you to worry when I didn't come over but I didn't want to risk them following me."

"Well you won't have to worry about that." Aaron lifted Spencer's hand from his knee and kissed the back of it. "I'm sure that they'll take the weekend and then bombard you. Just remember you can use me as a shield as much as you need."

Pulling the car off into a parking lot of a closed business, Aaron turned to Spencer with the car in park. "I'm sorry about this. You said they had been getting more arduous in their trying to get you out. I really wasn't ready until I saw how miserable you were. You were going to sit there and let them flirt with you and do nothing to keep me happy. Spencer, I wouldn't have been mad if you had left and they had followed you and figured it out. I love you and I know that I shouldn't have asked you to keep it secret for this long. I'm sorry."

"I was fine up until tonight. I could push them off before. I just want us happy. Now. Let's go home."

Aaron couldn't help the smile on his face. It was the first time that Spencer had called the house home. Even though he'd now been living there for three weeks. He still had his apartment and some of his things were there but he lived with Aaron and Jack. The inclusion of Spencer into the house had turned it into a home and Jack and Aaron hadn't been happier in a long while.  
 **The End**


End file.
